


The Defence Professor

by pigfartsstudent (LoopyLiesey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/pigfartsstudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Dumbledore convinced Remus to become the DADA professor for Harry's third year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Defence Professor

A knock on the door roused Remus from his nap. The full moon had been the previous night, and he hadn’t fully recovered yet. He went over to his front door and opened it, not surprised to see Albus Dumbledore on his doorstep.

“I suppose it is that time of year again,” Remus said, sighing and stepping aside to let Albus in.

“Hello, Remus,” Albus said, sounding grave and sitting down at Remus’ kitchen table.

“You have asked me every year since 1983 to be the Defence teacher, and I have answered no every single time. I can’t go back to Hogwarts. This time is no different,” Remus said, hoping to head Dumbledore off before he began his pitch.

“Remus, it is imperative that you are at Hogwarts this year,” Albus insisted.

“You thought Harry being there would convince me, and it didn’t. What do you possibly have this time?” Remus asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the table.

“He’s escaped,” Albus said. Remus stared at Dumbledore uncomprehendingly for a moment before falling into the chair opposite Albus.

“No,” Remus murmured, closing his eyes as memories came flooding back. Touches, kisses that never should have been.

“I’m sorry, Remus,” Albus said.

“If he’d escaped, it would be all over the Daily Prophet,” Remus pointed out. 

“It only happened a few hours ago. I’ve just come from Fudge. They’re setting up security for the school, they think he’s coming-”

“For Harry,” Remus finished Dumbledore’s sentence, “But why do you need me?”  

“You know the situation better than anyone. You can be there for Harry. And I don’t trust Fudge’s plan for protection. He wants to have the Dementors as guards,” Dumbledore explained.

“Dementors?” Remus asked incredulously, “That will cause more harm than protection!”

“I know. That’s why I need you,” Dumbledore explained, “I suspect that Harry will be more susceptible to the Dementors than most, and you do an extraordinary Patronus. You can protect him.”

“I can’t – I can’t go back,” Remus said, feeling his throat close up. More memories swelled. Laughter. Peter. Lily. James.  _Sirius_.

“It will be difficult, I know,” Albus said kindly, “But what of Harry? Your friends son?” Remus shook his head, feeling as if he was drowning in the memories.

_  
_ _“You hurt me, Sirius. More than I thought possible.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“That’s not good enough.”_

   
 _“I love you, Moony.”_

_“I love you too, Padfoot.”_

_  
_ “I – I,” Remus stuttered, blinking rapidly, trying not to cry.

“Please, Remus,” Albus said.

 

_“Please, Moony, this prank will be amazing!”_

_“I don’t want to be involved in this, Prongs.”_

_“Yes you do, you’re always reluctant at first.”_

_“I’m not changing my mind this time, Wormtail.”_

_“We’ll change your mind, just watch.”_

 

“How can I possibly go back?” Remus asked, “They’re all gone, and it’s because of – of  _him_.” The name refused to come from his parted lips. He had betrayed them, had given James and Lily up, killed Peter… left Remus alone.

“That’s exactly why you have to go back, Remus!” Dumbledore exclaimed, “You’re haunted by the past, by Sirius Black, and you have to face it. Don’t get lost in 1981, not when your best friends left a son who needs protection.”

   
 _“He’s the most important person in the world to me, Remus. Sirius is his godfather, of course, but please, Remus. If anything happens, help look after him. Help protect him.”_

_“Of course, James. I’ll help protect Harry, I promise.”_

_  
_ “Fine,” Remus said, “I’ll go back. I’ll protect Harry, because I made a promise to James.”

“Thank you,” Dumbledore said, “I’ll be in further contact with you. I would like you to take the train to school.”

“No,” Remus refused.

“I need you on the train,” Dumbledore said, “I have to go now, though, so I’ll go over further details later. I just hope to convince Fudge that the Dementors aren’t necessary.”

“Good luck with that,” Remus said doubtfully.

“I am sorry, Remus,” Albus said, “I wish I didn’t have to pain you like this.” Remus gave a shrug and a wry smile.

“I should be used to the pain by now,” Remus replied, “Good bye, Albus.” Albus nodded, leaving Remus alone to the cascade of memories.


End file.
